Dalton Behaviour
by sittinginawheel
Summary: "Do you remember the plan?" Nick whispered as he crouched behind the sofa, keeping his eyes trained on the entrance to the Warbler's rehearsals room. "Of course I do," Jeff rolled his eyes. "But remind me why we're hiding again?" Dalton from Season 2. Niff/Klaine.


**I was tired, wanted a quick upload, I apologise in advance for the errors that occur.**

* * *

"Do you remember the plan?" Nick whispered as he crouched behind the sofa, keeping his eyes trained on the entrance to the Warbler's rehearsals room.

"Of course I do," Jeff rolled his eyes. "But remind me why we're hiding behind the couch again?"

"So they don't see us!" Nick let out an exasperated sigh. "C'mon, Jeff, we don't want to miss seeing our master plan unfold."

"Are you totally sure this is all foolproof?" Jeff asked cautiously. As he looked over at Nick, all he could see was determination in his eyes.

Nick breathed out slowly. "Jeff, just trust me on this one. Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you love me?" Nick finally tore his gaze from the door. He gave Jeff the best puppy eyes he could muster, alongside an exaggerated pout. "Please, Jeffy-poo?"

Jeff glared at him for a couple of seconds as he tried to fight off his smirk, but it turned out to be inevitable. As the grin came onto his face, he shook his head and elbowed Nick's side. "Fine, but if you ever say that nickname again, I'll destroy your Doctor Who collectibles."

Nick stopped rubbing his injured ribs and froze at the mention of his prized collection. Disbelief flashed across his face as he looked at Jeff in horror. "You wouldn't."

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Want to bet?"

"I swear, if you so much as touch my Rory action figure, I-"

"Shut up!" Jeff hissed suddenly, clamping a hand over the mouth of a surprised Nick. "Blaine's here."

* * *

Blaine entered the empty hall, frowning slightly to himself. Shouldn't he already be here? Blaine walked over to sit on the arm of one of the sofas as he checked the note from his pocket again for confirmation. It was there. This exact date, this exact time, this exact room. Yet he wasn't here.

Blaine sighed and checked his watch. He was a little early, but only by a couple of minutes. Besides, he had been slightly surprised that he wards the first here; usually it was Blaine apologising to others for being a few minutes late. He blamed his unusual punctuality on his nerves. The scheduled meeting was a little absurd, given the circumstances, and frankly it worried Blaine.

Blaine was about to reach for his phone when he heard footsteps approaching. He swallowed thickly and slipped his phone back in his pocket, inching his head upwards slightly. There were no mistaking those shoes. Eventually Blaine sighed and lifted his head all the way up, a small smile creeping across his face.

"Hey, stranger," Blaine teased. "Haven't seen you for a couple of days."

Kurt's eyes widened skeptically. "That, or you've been avoiding me."

Blaine opened his mouth to make up an excuse, blame homework or his brother - who was actually in town for once - but Kurt was a step ahead of him.

"Save it," Kurt mumbled. The sadness in his eyes acted like small stabbing wounds to Blaine's chest. "We didn't come here to talk about that. Let's just get things sorted with so that we can carry on- carry on as usual again. It doesn't need to be dragged on longer than it should."

Blaine's mouth remained opened, mouthing words he couldn't bring himself to stay. His eyes had considerably dulled and the small stabbing feeling had quickly changed into an ache. Desire to comfort the boy in front of him overwhelmed him, however he didn't know how to do it appropriately, and without saying something that would make things worse.

Eventually, he sighed. "Kurt, come here."

Blaine shifted so that he was sitting on the couch properly, then reached forward to grab Kurt's wrist, pulling him down to sit next to him. Kurt complied, but his actions were limp, like he had given up. Once sat down, Blaine gingerly wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders, not drawing his eyes away from the countertenor in case he showed any sign of discomfort. None.

They remained in silence for an indefinite amount of time. Kurt's breathing was a little faster than usual, whereas Blaine frequently had long, drawn out breaths. Blaine's thumb had automatically began rubbing circles onto Kurt's shoulder without him realising, but it had no affect on the older boy. Eventually, Kurt spoke.

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked quietly, his fragile voice suggesting he was almost afraid of the answer. "What are we?"

Blaine pursued his lips as he tried to think up of an answer, and frankly, he couldn't. Even he couldn't see through the blurred line that was between their friendship and more-than-friendship. They'd slipped into this habit since the day they had met; being able to be best friends, yet occasionally crossing the line best friends wouldn't go over, such as holding hands during movie nights and falling asleep somehow tangled in each other's embrace. Many didn't consider it just friendship, but it seemed to be for them.

It eventually made itself obvious to Blaine when he woke from one of these movie nights, again with their limbs intertwined, but this time Blaine had awoken literally on Kurt's chest. He didn't move for fear of waking Kurt up, yet he couldn't go back to sleep, so he simply lay there. He was given a long period of time to think, and that's when the fog cleared. He liked Kurt. A lot. It was only when he listened to Kurt's heartbeat and felt him breathing that he realised he didn't want it to end; not just being this close to Kurt, but their cuddly movie nights and long conversations. He also figured he wanted more, more than Kurt could give him as a friend. Blaine was just terrified that Kurt had moved on, and this "friendship" of theirs was all that there was going to be.

"I don't know what we are," Blaine answered truthfully, albeit sadly. "I know what I feel, though."

Kurt simply looked at Blaine. The question was clear in his eyes, so no words were necessary. It was the one thing Blaine was anxious to answer.

"Kurt... This is going to be long, but just stick with me until the end, okay?" Kurt nodded. Blaine took a deep breath. "I've been wanting to talk to you about some of these things for quite some time now, and obviously that time has now arrived. I have been neglecting doing this and accidentally neglecting you at the same time, and I'm incredibly sorry, I was doing it for my own selfish reasons because I didn't want to lose you.

You know when you're stuck for an impossibly long amount of time, you don't know where to turn, but suddenly a light comes on? That happened for me. About you. Just being friends with you has made me happier than I can ever remember being since I first joined Dalton, and I can't thank you enough. It's just... Now that I've had time to think about it... Those feelings are more.

I really understand if you don't return them and I completely understand if you want space I just wanted to let you know because I care about you and-"

A soft, warm pair of lips had interrupted Blaine's ramble. They were soft, gentle and lingered for a short while before pulling away. Blaine hadn't realised his eyes had closed until he opened them to see Kurt with pink cheeks and a shy smile.

It struck Blaine silent for a few moments, unable to process his thoughts to the point of reminding him how to move. He simply remained sat there, his body immobilised. Kurt had kissed him. Once he'd managed that thought, everything else became easier.

Blaine chuckled briefly as he let the arm around Kurt's shoulders drop loosely to his waste. Her used his free hand to gently stroke Kurt's face, relishing how doing so only turned his cheeks a darker colour.

"Finally," Kurt whispered. "Don't ever make me wait that long again."

Blaine couldn't resist pressing a palm to Kurt's cheek so that he could bring their lips together again, this time with more need and passion.

"YES!"

* * *

Nick was too caught up in the moment to realise what he'd just done. He was busy creating a new victory dance, whereas Jeff was continuously banging his head against the wooden back of the sofa, mumbling to himself that he had a "stupid, idiotic, boyfriend". His head quickly began to start to protest, an he was sure it was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care in this moment. Especially as Nick began to sing alongside his victory dance.

"Hey, guys."

Jeff didn't want to look up, too busy deciding what he was going to say to at Nick's funeral when a gavel mysteriously got dropped on his head while he was sleeping. Nick looked up warily, unsure whether he should be scared of what will happen next or whether Kurt and Blaine will be fine with it.

"I suppose we have a few things to say..." Blaine began after he ha found Kurt's hand, interlocking their fingers. "The first is a thank you."

Jeff's head flew up so fast that he had pulled something, and ended up muttering cursed to himself while holding the back of his neck. Nick continued to stare up at them, eyes wide and hopeful.

"However, we don't like the whole spying thing," Kurt looked over at Blaine, who nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't spying, we were-"

Nick was interrupted by a swift blow to his side, causing him to fall ungracefully to the floor.

"Jeff!" Nick whined, giving him a hurt look as he picked himself up and rubbed his arm, ignoring the warning he was receiving. "I was plotting, and it worked!"

Both Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at the how the boys were taking being caught. Jeff resumed to banging his head against the sofa while Nick continued to rub his arm, gaze flickering between the two boys and Jeff, unsure whether to be proud of himself or upset with Jeff.

"It does kind of make sense now..." All eyes - including Jeff's - were drawn to Kurt in apprehension. The boy pulled out a note from his trouser pocket. "The person who wrote this note dots their i's, Blaine puts little circles above them."

Blaine smirked. "And how would you know?"

Kurt blushed. "Well, how wouldn't I know?"

"Adorable." Blaine murmured before leaning in to give Kurt a kiss.

The boys on the floor waited patiently for their sweet moment to play itself out, but as soon as they saw tongue, Jeff spoke up: "Guys? Still here."

The boys didn't hear them at first. Jeff had tried politely coughing but to no avail. It had taken Nick a fully staged coughing fit for the boys to finally remember where they were and what company they had. Kurt bit his lip awkwardly once they had parted while Blaine smiled proudly, rocking on his heels due to adrenaline.

"It also didn't help that I heard some arguing before I came in here," Blaine said. "I just didn't realise it was from in here."

"Can I give you some advice, Nick? Stop watching Sherlock for a little while." Kurt saw Jeff snicker towards Nick, so he turned towards him next. "You. You're just as bad for going along with this."

"Never again." Jeff promised, raising his hand and mimicking one of his idols. "Live long and prosper."

Blaine and Kurt gave appreciative smiles, Nick simply shook his head condescendingly. He'd been forced by Jeff to watch too many episodes to enjoy that line now.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt began. "Want another bow tie to add to that collection you showed me?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine knowingly.

Nick's mouth fell open as he snapped his head up to stare wide-eyed and helplessly at Kurt. Jeff covered one hand over his mouth to try and conceal his snigger at his boyfriend's face, but doing so had ended up making him laugh harder.

"Why ever not?" Blaine grinned, following the act as Nick continued to look horrified.

"How about a fez, too?" Kurt suggested, breaking their hands and instead offering his arm towards Blaine, which he linked onto with a large smile.

"Let's go!"

Once Blaine had given Kurt a small nod and a knowingly look, they both took off and sprinted out of the door, footsteps echoing down the hallway. Nick let out a strangled cry before he spun towards Jeff for help. He was disappointed to find that he was clutching his side with tears streaming down his face.

"Jeff!" Nick whined as he pulled on the sleeve of Jeff's blazer. "Come on... Help?"

Jeff shook his head as he laughed harder, bending forward slightly to try and ease the pains. "Go on... Without me," he breathed out eventually.

Nick huffed and let go. As he walked towards the door, he let out a small chuckle. "Just don't expect my company for the next week."

Jeff halted his laughter almost immediately. When he looked up, Nick had gone, replaced by the sound of rapidly disappearing footsteps down the hallway.

"Nick?" Jeff called out, hurriedly aiming for the door. "Nick, I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Apologies again for any errors that pop up. Thanks for reading! Any/ all prompts are welcome, either on this or my tumblr (_sittinginawheel_). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
